Secretos Develados
by Lanthir
Summary: Slash Will x James. El comodoro Norrington se encuentra en una situación que nunca esperó, aunque seguro deseaba fervorosamente ;)


**Nota de la autora: Tal vez ya hayan visto este fic antes aquí; eso fue por que una tal Dark Angel Yami me lo había plagiado, poniendolo descaradamente a su nombre � Afortunadamente, lo retiró junto con otras historias que esta chica también había robado. **

**El caso es que este fic lo escribí yo y lo quise volver a publicar aquí, esta vez bajo el autor correcto ;)**

**Ah! Y como dice en el resumen, esta historia es slash, o sea, relación chico-chico, en este caso Will-James. Porfas, no flames, ¿vale?**

**Gracias y disfruten.**

* * *

**Secretos Develados**

_Por Lanthir_

El ser humano reducido a su mínima expresión. ¿Alguien pensó que esas palabras se podrían aplicar al arrogante, al inflexible Comodoro James Norrington? No es muy probable. El antiguo Norrington, capitán de la noble flota al servicio de Su Majestad, que había cruzado los siete mares a la casa de los sucios piratas que asolaban las aguas del mundo, nunca hubiera tolerado ser llamado "humano reducido a su mínima expresión". Sin embargo, pienso que no hay mejor adjetivo para calificarme en estos momentos, mientras yazgo escondido bajo unos costales en el taller de William Turner. ¿Qué tan bajo he podido caer, tan solo por echar una mirada al dueño de mis pensamientos? Patético. Patético ser humano reducido a su mínima expresión. Ese soy yo.

Quien lo hubiera imaginado, ¿eh? Que después de codiciar a la bella Elizabeth durante años, hubiera sido derrotado por un joven herrero sin ninguna gracia en particular, salvo una bravura que rayaba en estupidez. No tuve corazón para obligar a la buena señorita Swanson a cumplir su promesa de matrimonio para conmigo, así que tuve que verla partir tomada felizmente del brazo de aquel muchacho. No pude evitar sentirme derrotado. Después de todo, no estaba acostumbrado a perder.

Pero el tiempo pasó; me quedé en Port Royal, pues ante todo estaba mi responsabilidad hacia la gente que habita en este rincón del paraíso. Veía pasar a Elizabeth junto a Will, hacer su vida cotidiana, mientras yo me consumía en una hoguera de celos. Extrañamente, un tiempo después, los celos que sentía por ver a Elizabeth en brazos de otro pasaron a ser celos por no poder tener a ese otro.

¿En que momento sucedió? No lo se. Desde que vi la forma en que Will luchó por Elizabeth no pude negar que era un hombre especial como hay pocos. Pero después reparé poco a poco en la gallardía, la elegancia natural y el encanto que este chico despedía en cada una de sus acciones. Con el tiempo creo que esa admiración a regañadientes pasó a ser mas compleja, comenzando a mezclarse con la inseparable atracción física y enormes cantidades de mal juicio, hasta el punto en que me encontré haciendo cosas estúpidas, tan estúpidas como la que estoy haciendo en este momento, tumbado sobre la paja del taller y con el trasero de la mula de carga frente a mi cara.

Siento las fibras de los costales enredarse en mi otrora perfecto peinado, y el azúcar que contenían ha empezado a atraer a una basta colonia de hormigas. Demonios. Y Will, la razón de mi locura, aún no se aparece como lo hace cada noche, a apagar las fraguas y echar el candado a la puerta. A veces lo he sorprendido trayendo compañía, hombres o mujeres, no importa, y me he dado cuenta de que no es tan distinto de mi en realidad. Me recuerda a mis viejas correrías con las encantadoras cortesanas de Londres, o con los atractivos jovencitos con los que invariablemente terminaba en la cama. Es bien sabido que Elizabeth también tiene sus encuentros disolutos con numerosos amantes, así que puede decirse que nadie da mas de lo que quita.

Otras veces, Will se queda hasta altas horas de la madrugada, cantando con una voz suave y vibrante mientras trabaja en alguna nueva y magnífica espada y la hoguera lanza destellos rojos y dorados a su delicado rostro. Casi al amanecer, me marcho sigilosamente por una pequeña ventana que el herrero siempre olvida cerrar, y a la noche siguiente vuelvo al ataque. Por Cristo Resucitado, he perdido la razón por completo...

Se escuchan pasos afuera... es él. Me entierro mas en la paja y me cubro con los costales, a pesar de los piquetes de las malditas hormigas. Se abre la puerta y entra en un remolino de risas y castaño cabello suelto, cantando esa estúpida canción que le enseñó Sparrow. Creo que ha bebido, a juzgar por sus mejillas coloreadas, pero no esta ebrio; en realidad, nunca lo he visto en ese estado tan poco conveniente. En cuanto cierra la puerta se quita la levita y la camisa, dejando al descubierto su esbelta y perfecta anatomía, que siempre ha sido mas pequeña y delicada que la mía. Me estremezco al pensar en lo que haría si me encontrara. ¿Me atravesaría el corazón con una de esas relucientes espadas suyas, o se lanzaría a besarme con pasión, a envolverme con sus esbeltos y torneados brazos hasta volverme loco de felicidad? Mi sentido común (o lo poco que queda de él) se inclina mas por lo primero, y eso me enferma.

Will sigue muy contento, y de repente se acerca hacia donde estoy yo. El pánico me invade y solo atino a entrecerrar los ojos, temiendo que su brillo azul me delate. ¿Por qué no nací con ojos oscuros, maldición? Pero el joven se detiene a solo unos pasos de mi y acaricia a la vieja mula, saludándola. Le dice que pronto la va a jubilar, que la llevará a pastar en los terrenos de su casa y envejecerá (¿mas?) con tranquilidad. Que ya casi junta el dinero suficiente para comprar una bestia joven que la reemplace. Me río entre dientes, vislumbrando el cuerpo y el rostro de Will detrás de las regordetas ancas del animal.

Entonces, mi hermoso amigo se dispone a trabajar. Parece que va a ser una de esas noches donde Will laborará hasta la madrugada, sudando delante del fuego.

Las horas pasan lentamente, y el calor y el golpeteo del lugar me amodorran; la visión del hermoso cuerpo de Will moviéndose al compás del yunque y el martillo me abstrae de la realidad. Pronto me encuentro mezclando mis sueños lujuriosos con la inherente incomodidad de mi posición. Un aguijonazo en una mano me molesta. Malditas hormigas. Otro. Esa era grande. Otro mas. ¿Pero que...? Abro los ojos y veo que la paja cercana a mi brazo está en llamas. Con una sorpresa inusitada observo que Will se percata del incendio, provocado seguramente por alguna chispa perdida, y se acerca corriendo con un balde de agua.

Aguanto... aguanto... aguanto... no puedo mas. Siento el fuego terriblemente cerca de mi cara y de un salto huyo de las llamas, justo en el momento en que Will arroja la cascada de agua hacia mi escondite.

El chico da un grito ahogado mientras yo salto por todas partes, quitándome la paja encendida del cabello y la ropa. No me atrevo a ver a Will, no... mis ojos viajan hacia la puerta, queriendo escapar. Pero antes de dar siquiera un paso, una pequeña pero poderosa mano me atrapa por la muñeca.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!- por fin miro en los castaños y enfurecidos ojos del objeto de mis desvelos. No se si esas chispas que veo son producto del reflejo del fuego o si son por la patente ira en su fino rostro.

-Yo...- ¿ese chillido estrangulado es mi voz? –Yo...- mi mente se pone en blanco y no se que decir. Nunca, ni en la mas cruenta de las batallas, me he sentido tan vulnerable como en estos momentos.

-¡¿Ahora, aparte de acecharme, también quiere quemar mi taller?!-

¿Uh?

-Pensé que tenía otras intenciones al venir noche tras noche a esconderse entre mi paja. Pensé que tal vez... pero ya veo que era simple y llana venganza. Que predecible es usted, Comodoro Norrington...-

No puedo creerlo. Me quedo como idiota parado en medio de la habitación, mientras Will moja un trapo y me lo da para que me limpie.

-Yo...- estúpida voz, ¿no puedes salir como es debido? –Ehm, ehm... decía, joven Turner, que no se a lo que se refiere cuando habla de otras intenciones-

¿Yo dije eso? ¿De donde salió?

Will sonríe con esa dulzura que derrite.

-¿Entonces no quería quemar mi taller?-

-En lo absoluto-

-Así que se esconde aquí a espiarme porque... –el muchacho hace un movimiento con la mano, instándome a terminar la frase.

Oh, cielos misericordiosos...

Will se ríe mas al ver mi rostro. Se acerca lentamente y no puedo evitar bajar la mirada hacia su torso desnudo, esbelto y firme, con el par de pequeñas tetillas oscuras asomando en el pecho lampiño, cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor. Nunca había pensado que el débil resplandor del fuego fuese tan sugestivo.

-Te gusto, ¿verdad?- dice Will de pronto, con la sonrisita flotando en sus labios y una extraña mirada en sus hermosos ojos.

-¿Cómo...?-

Will se acerca mas, dejando escapar cada palabra como si fuera un suspiro.

-Si, te he visto observarme... he escuchado tus gemidos ahogados cuando yo traigo a alguno de mis amantes y tu te auto complaces en las sombras, he visto tu pálida piel encenderse cuando me vez pasar frente a ti, he vislumbrado tus ojos de cielo brillar mientras intentas ocultarte.... pero no puedes esconderte, James. Y en realidad no quiero que lo hagas...-

El calor se apodera de mis venas como lava extremadamente líquida. William se acerca a mi y me echa los brazos al cuello, pegándose a mis caderas.

-Te estas poniendo duro, ¿verdad?-

Yo asiento débilmente mientras lo abrazo por la cintura, a punto de desfallecer de placer, de sorpresa, de felicidad, de todo...

-No le digas nada a Elizabeth- me susurra antes de acercar sus labios a los míos, ofreciéndoseme. Como entre nubes lo beso, primero suavemente, con los latidos de mi corazón resonando en mis oídos. Éxtasis, imposible de describir.

Entonces su lengua cálida se introduce en mi boca, rozando la mía. Esa parece ser la señal esperada para que toda mi pasión contenida se derrame sobre mi presa, que ahora yace entre mis brazos, entregándoseme dócilmente.

En un arrebato lo tumbo sobre la paja, sintiendo mi sangre hervir. Toda la agresividad tan inherente a mi genero hace acto de presencia y le arranco la poca ropa que aún porta. Lo cubro de caricias, de besos, de mordidas apenas contenidas para no dañarlo. Una extraña mezcla de deseo y furia por los recuerdos de cómo me arrebató a Elizabeth ruge en mi interior. Me quito la ropa mientras veo a William desnudo sobre la amarilla paja, ansioso por mis caricias.

-No sabes cuantas veces he pensado en esto, mientras tomo a mis amantes veo tu rostro en ellos...- me susurra entre apasionados jadeos. Siento que no puedo mas. Llevo una mano a sus labios, y el los lame de inmediato, con avidez. Bajo poco a poco, saboreando su suave y salada piel húmeda, tostada por el sol, hasta llegar a su erguido miembro, tan ansioso como el mío. Sin miramiento alguno lo tomo completo entre mis labios, casi asfixiándome, con el corazón desbocado ante lo que estoy haciendo. Will arquea la espalda, levantando las caderas por mi intempestiva actuación. Gime profundamente y trata de aferrar mi cabello, pero de un manotazo se lo impido; no ahora, pequeño William... no vas a hacer tu santa voluntad esta vez.

Estoy trabajando demasiado bien, pues siento que el chico empieza a perder el control, y se mueve mas rápido contra mi boca. Pero justo antes de que explote en su éxtasis, me separo de él. Observo sus ojos castaños abrirse de golpe y mirarme con desconcierto. Sin mas, me levanto y me siento en su pecho.

-Tómame. Ahora- le ordeno, blandiendo mi lubricado pene frente a él, y preguntándome de donde demonios me ha salido esa fiereza cuando momentos antes estaba temiendo la reacción de Will si me encontrara ahí. Antes de que pueda protestar, lo introduzco en su boca. Oh Dios... esto supera todas mis expectativas. Es estrecho, es húmedo, es caliente, es la sensación mas placentera que he siquiera soñado alguna vez. Apoyo las manos a los lados, arriba de su cabeza, y veo como se va rindiendo poco a poco a mis embistes. Pronto estoy introduciéndome profundamente en su garganta, mientras el aprieta mis nalgas con rudeza, al ritmo de mis movimientos. Entre el torbellino de placer, tomo leve conciencia de que tenía razón: el joven Turner es tremendamente experimentado en lo que hace. Siento que todo mi ser se concentra en mi entrepierna, pero no... aún no.

Me vuelvo a separar de él antes del orgasmo. Will me mira interrogante, y se estremece cuando me arrastro hacia abajo, rozando por un momento las puntas de nuestras erguidas torres. Vuelvo a ofrecerle mis dedos, y él los succiona con fruición. De inmediato los llevo hacia su entrada, e introduzco uno, que es recibido fácil y gustosamente. Apenas me estoy conteniendo, siento mi cuerpo entero cosquilleando. Un segundo seguido casi de inmediato de un tercer dedo es insertado en mi hermoso amante, que hace una ligera mueca. Siento como se trata de relajar, como sus músculos ceden ante la intrusión. No puedo mas. Retito los dedos y me coloco entre sus piernas, subiéndolas sobre mis hombros. De un certero empujón lo penetro, y escucho el grito ahogado de Will. No me importa; el ardor masculino y animal que me posee aún sigue en pie, y lo embisto con fiereza. Las uñas de Will se me clavan en la espalda, pero al mismo tiempo me atrapan, como si estuviera sufriendo y gozando a la vez.

-Will... Will...- musito como una plegaria sin sentido. El rostro crispado de placer y dolor del muchacho me incita mas que cualquier otra de mis anteriores aventuras. En un momento tomo el miembro de Will y extiendo con la mano la humedad que tiene en la punta, la extiendo por toda su longitud. Las uñas de Will me hacen daño, pero siento que abre mas las piernas, como si quisiera sentirme aún mas profundo. Siento que el calor es insoportable, casi desearía haberme quemado entre la paja hace un rato. Pero no... esta es una mejor forma de arder.

Mi respiración se acorta y mis movimientos se hacen mas urgentes. Empiezo a apretar hacia arriba la punta del pene de mi joven amante, y después de unos jadeos incontrolados explota en un violento orgasmo que inunda mi mano de su blanca esperma. Un último embiste de mi parte y me derramo dentro de Will, sintiendo todo mi cuerpo palpitar con las violentas convulsiones.

Ambos jadeamos mas allá de lo normal. Ha sido la mejor sesión sexual que haya tenido en mi vida, y me retiro de la húmeda cavidad de William, húmeda de mis propios fluidos que ahora escurren entre sus piernas. Con la mente en blanco me levanto y busco mi ropa, las piernas casi no me sostienen y ahora estoy sintiendo todos mis habituales dolores, junto a algunos nuevos, como los aguijonazos de las malditas hormigas que aún están sobre mi. Recuerdo que Will sigue tendido ahí, como si fuera incapaz de moverse, y cuando termino de vestirme lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y le coloco la capa sobre los hombros con manos torpes y temblorosas.

Él solo se limita a verme con sus ojos insondables, parado en medio del taller como lo estuve yo hace apenas unos minutos.

No se que decir; abro la boca y las palabras simplemente no salen. Me rindo y sin hablar me dirijo a la puerta.

-¿Volverás?- la suave y joven voz de William resuena en la penumbra. No expresa ansiedad, ni miedo, ni nada. Simplemente es una pregunta, una llana y hueca pregunta.

-Si- susurro, mientras volteo a verlo con una mano en la puerta y su sonrisa ilumina la estancia como una explosión de color, con pequeñas chispas plateadas y doradas de fuego de artificio.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya agradado, está dedicado a mi amiga Jun, a quien le gusta esta parejita y para quien escribí esta historia -

Lanthir


End file.
